


carry with you what you are

by TolkienGirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 10-sentence fic, Edmund has so much guilt, Gen, One Word Prompts, and he shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Edmund holds on. Sometimes he should; sometimes he shouldn't.





	carry with you what you are

**Knife**

The stone knife is an ugly legend in the land of Narnia, but uglier still is the wound in Edmund’s heart, sometimes still aching: that he is the knife, the blade that killed the Lion.

**Greasy**

He never wants to eat bear again, but he can’t be sorry to be back here, washing his hands in living rivers, sharpening blades on whetstones, listening for the voices of the trees.

**Assist**

He must not meet the Lion’s eyes, it will _hurt_ , but slowly, he raises his head, and it does hurt, but he is no longer afraid.

**Battle**

He’s glad that she stabs him, in the end; it means he shares something with the one who saved him.

**Shake**

Peter’s hand in his, Peter’s trust—Edmund realizes that it is, in fact, all he has ever wanted.

**Football**

Narnians are rather frighteningly avid for English sports, and Peter may be the more obvious captain, but Edmund knows which centaurs to choose for his team.

**Filthy**

Good patriots of any world must hate a traitor, and so Edmund spends a good deal of time despising himself in Narnia and in England.

**Entreat**

They all know that Lucy goes back into the wardrobe, time and again, but what they don’t know is that, sometimes, Edmund does too.

**Ghost**

Even when the shame is gone, she isn’t; his dreams are still ice-cold.

**Delight**

Aslan’s country is not a collection of life’s best moments—those, it seems, were only the barest hints of what was to come.


End file.
